Once Upon Another Time
by PhoenixSong17
Summary: [Modern AU, Elsanna, NOT incest] When Anna, a freshman at Arendelle School for the Fine and Performing Arts, decides to befriend the mysterious Elsa, she isn't quite sure what to expect. However, as their bond grows deeper, Anna makes startling discoveries regarding Elsa's past. Can she help the damaged girl see the beauty beyond the pain? Warning: Possible triggers for self-harm.
1. Uncharted

**Hello all! Thanks for checking this story out and giving it a chance. I've done some one shots, but this will be my first attempt at a multichapter original story. This will be an AU Elsanna fic, because I just don't have it in me to write incest. I have the basic outline of the story mapped out, but if you have an suggestions for things you might want to see, I am more than willing to consider them. Oh, also, each chapter will be named after a song, because that's kind of my thing, so bonus points for those of you who can tell me who performs them =) Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Once Upon Another Time!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, except for any mistakes. **

* * *

Warm sunshine streamed down upon the dozens of bodies pushing past each other, muttering apologies and excuses, as they hurried off to their first day of classes. On one particular sidewalk, leading to the performance center, a wide berth was being cut amongst the sea of faces by a tall, burly blonde male escorting a copper-haired ball of energy to her first class.

"I just can't believe it," the girl was saying. "It's so big!"

The "it" that she was referring to was Arendelle School for the Fine and Performing Arts, the premier school for music and arts on the west coast. Thousands auditioned each year in an attempt to be counted amongst its prestigious ranks, but only a few hundred were accepted, also making it the most competitive audition process in the country. And she had been one of the lucky few.

"Anna," the large blonde sighed. "I get that you're excited, but can you please stop shouting?"

"I can't help it, Kristoff," the girl called Anna exclaimed, louder yet. "I've dreamed of this place since I was seven!"

Anna was a pianist by trade, having been trained classically since she could talk. Her mother, a famous cellist, insisted on her daughter learning to properly play the instrument when she had stumbled upon Anna banging out "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" on the family piano one afternoon, despite never having taken a single lesson and merely watching her father practice. It turned out that Anna was a natural and had dreamed of being a famous composer ever since. When she had been accepted into Arendelle, only her parents had been more ecstatic.

"That's great, feisty-pants," Kristoff relented. "But people are starting to stare."

Where Anna was a ball of energy, her large, blonde friend was much more casual and levelheaded. Friends and neighbors all their lives, Kristoff had a history of pulling the excitable girl out of situations that could have very well been avoided, thanks to Anna's "leap before looking" policy. Regardless, he loved her for her enthusiasm.

Like Anna, Kristoff had been dreaming of Arendelle for a long time, but not for music. Harboring an imagination of grandeur since his youth, Kristoff was a storyteller, something he had been translating into film and pictures ever since he got his first video camera at age 10. When Anna had shown him the website for Arendelle in junior high, his mind was made up. Pouring all of his energy into his craft, Kristoff worked relentlessly over a period of two years on his film entry to be considered for the school's program. Now a sophomore, he was also starting to experiment with production and editing, though his first love remained directing.

"Sorry, I just never actually thought I would be here," Anna said, finally calming down, though still walking with a slight bounce in her step.

"Well, you are, so get used to it," Kristoff smiled down at her.

They walked a few more minutes in comfortable silence before their destination rose up and loomed ahead of them.

"There it is, the Arendelle Performing Arts Center," Kristoff announced. "Do you know what room you're in?"

Anna looked down at her list of classes. "It says PR 107," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, good, that's Practice Hall seven. It's just a little ways down the hall on the left when you enter," Kristoff explained. "Are you alright on your own?"

Anna smiled up at her friend, appreciating his protective nature. "I'll be fine. Will I see you after?"

"Sorry," the blonde apologized, shaking his head. "I need to take Sven for a walk before my afternoon gets too busy."

"Aw, okay," the younger girl pouted. "I guess I'll see you tonight then. Bye!" And she lunged herself forward into a hug before they parted ways, Kristoff heading for his film editing class.

Anna walked along the remainder of the pristine walkway, reaching the front doors of the massive building with a look of awe on her face. Double the size of most churches, the white-stoned building seemed to glow in the mid-morning sun. Breathing deep, Anna reached forward and pulled open the glass-paned door and walked methodically toward her performance class, hearing her footsteps echo off of the arched hallway. Upon reaching the closed door of the practice hall, Anna gave an excited squeal before pushing it open, with some effort.

The hall was large, set up for lectures and containing about one hundred seats with adjustable desks facing a moderately sized stage. The walls were accented with the usual grooves, waves, and cuts that provided proper acoustics for a hall this large. With ten minutes still left before class, the room was about half full of students either mingling with their classmates or keeping to themselves in their own seats, while the professor gathered his materials at the podium on the side of the stage.

Gazing around, Anna settled for an aisle seat halfway toward the back. Neutral territory, she told herself. Pulling out her materials for class, Anna didn't notice that someone had come up behind her until she felt a light tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. Looking up, her turquoise eyes met the green of a guy with cropped brown hair and a wide smile. She smiled back, politely.

"Hello," the stranger said, still smiling widely. "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, sure," Anna said, moving her things out of the way so he could sit down.

Taking the seat right next to her, the stranger turned , extending his hand. "I'm Hans, by the way; junior, majoring in Musical Performance, conduction specifically.

"I'm Anna," she replied, taking his hand. "I'm a freshman and a Classical major, focusing on the piano."

Hans continued to smile at Anna, bordering dangerously on a disconcerting leer. _Okay, this is starting to creep me out,_ she thought to herself, looking anywhere but at the guy next to her.

Hans opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately as the lights dimmed on the students slightly and the professor moved toward the front of the stage.

"Good morning," the older, bespectacled man began. "And welcome to Classical Performance."

There was a murmur of greeting from the students and the professor launched into his speech about the class curriculum, his expectations, and the brief mention of a semester long project that he would introduce next week. Anna found her attention wandering as the older gentleman continued to drone on in monotonous fashion. Looking, instead, around at her fellow classmates, she saw a rather eclectic group before her. Hipsters, slackers, jocks, plastics, nerds; they were all there, much to her slight surprise at the diversity. She studied each one in turn, taking in their appearances and attitudes toward the teacher; ranging everywhere from rapt attention to a kid snoring softly in the very back.

Anna turned away from him, amused, and that's when she saw her, on the left side of the room, just a few rows down from Anna. Sitting quite noticeably away from other people, the girl was leaned slightly over her desk, writing something in her notebook. The first thing Anna noticed was her hair, tied in a loose braid that hung over her left shoulder; it was a blonde so platinum that it glowed in the dim light coming from the stage at the front of the room. The second thing she noticed was the girl's clothing choice. She was wrapped in a light gray sweater that hugged her lithe frame, an odd choice for such a warm morning, with a black scarf hanging around her pale, elegant neck. Skinny jeans clung to impossibly long legs that led down to a pair of black, low-top Chuck Taylors. She was gorgeous, perfect.

"Whoa," Anna breathed.

Before her mind could form a second, incoherent thought, the lights in the hall suddenly brightened, violently ripping Anna out of her reverie. Class was over. Standing to collect her things, she continued to watch the beautiful stranger, unprepared for the moment when the tall blonde looked straight in her direction. A pair of bright, ice blue eyes pierced Anna straight to her soul, holding her in a moment that seemed to last for hours. However, just as quickly as it happened, it was over. The next thing Anna knew, the blonde was sweeping from the hall, hips swaying with delicious appeal.

Still staring after her, Anna felt a light nudge at her elbow. Hans was standing beside her, holding her bag in his hand, looking between Anna and the door with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thanks," Anna mumbled, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"You're welcome," he replied, a slight edge to his tone. "Do you have another class? May I walk you?"

"Um," Anna hesitated, still not entirely sure how she felt about this Hans guy. "Actually, I promised I'd meet my friend Kristoff after class," she lied quickly. "Sorry," she added.

"Oh, okay," Has replied, waving off her apology. "I'll see you next week then?"

"Yeah, sure," Anna reassured him, pleased that her fib had worked. "See you then!"

She hurried from the room without another word, staring intently at the ground all the way back to her dorm, as one question echoed over and over through her mind; _Who was that girl?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!  
**


	2. Chasing Pavements

**A/N: What?! Almost 50 follows after the first chapter?! You are all amazing and I so appreciate the kind words and the confidence that you guys already have in this story. Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites...I adore each and every one of you!**

**Just a few things of note with this chapter. 1) I have never been to a performing arts school, so information regarding majors, classes, their contents, etc., has all been gathered through internet research. If I make any errors, I do apologize. 2) Elsa's last name is pronounced _Yen-sen_. 3) The story will begin to focus much more on Elsa and Anna following this chapter, now that all the prerequisite information has been taken care of.**

**I hope you all enjoy the second chapter and I'll be working hard to get the next one up very soon. Hugs!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, merely borrowing. I'll give them back...eventually. Maybe.**

* * *

Sitting on her couch, flipping through her History of Classical Music textbook, Anna heard a familiar knock at her door.

"It's open," she called, knowing exactly who it was. The door swung open and Anna caught a short glimpse of Kristoff before she felt 130 pounds of Great Dane slam into her, successfully knocking her to the floor.

"Well, hello to you, too, Sven," she giggled, pushing herself up from the floor and scratching the enthusiastic pup behind the ears.

"How was your first day of classes?" Kristoff asked, sitting down next to Anna and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"They were good," the redhead shrugged. "I liked my Classical History professor, she seems nice."

"Isn't that Professor Gerda? Yeah, she's cool, but she grades tough," he warned.

"Professor Kai was about as exciting as a wet mop," Anna sighed, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling.

"That's your Performance class right? The first one?" Kristoff asked, flipping on the TV as Sven laid down at their feet.

"Yeah, but I honestly couldn't tell you much of what happened," Anna admitted, turning her eyes to the television, where an episode of Friends was just starting. "I kind of zoned out."

"Shocking," Kristoff teased, earning a shove from the smaller girl.

"I made a friend, though!" she remembered. "Well, kind of. Hans…something."

With that short reveal, she suddenly had Kristoff's full attention. Sitting up straighter, he turned to look her square in the eyes. "You can't mean Hans Lewis?" he said incredulously.

Taken slightly aback by this reaction, Anna hesitated before answering. "Um, maybe? Is he tall, short brown hair and green eyes?"

"That's him," Kristoff growled. "And he's got a nasty reputation of using people for his own gain."

Anna pondered his words for a moment. Hans had seemed a bit strange, but not cruel. "He seemed okay when I met him."

"Well, just be careful," the large blonde warned, turning back to the TV. "I don't want you taken advantage of."

Anna smiled and thanked her friend with a pat on the arm, before also turning back to the show. They sat like that for a while, watching the Friends marathon in silence, but the readheads's mind was elsewhere. She was still intrigued by the enigma that was the beautiful girl she had seen earlier that morning. Who was she? And what was with that intense look she had given Anna before she had left so quickly? How could she learn more about this mysterious stranger?

Inspiration gripped Anna and she sat up suddenly, muting the television, much to her friend's protests.

"Kristoff," she began, turning back towards Kristoff. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure?" he replied, hesitantly, not entirely sure if he would like what was coming.

"Have you ever run into a girl on campus," she asked vaguely.

Kristoff snorted. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that, feisty pants."

Anna blushed at her mistake. "Right, sorry," she apologized. "Well, she's tall and thin, really bright blue eyes, and has gorgeous platinum hair." At this point, she started to stare off into space with a dreamy expression on her face. "She had it tied up in a braid over her shoulder. And she was wearing more layers than necessary for such a warm day," she added as an afterthought.

"Oh! Yeah, you're talking about Elsa Jensen," Kristoff explained. "But she's more commonly known as 'The Ice Queen'"

"The Ice Queen?" Anna questioned, looking at her friend in confusion.

"Yep," he stated, knowingly. "She never talks to anyone, keeps to herself, never goes out; kind of weird. I hear she's one hell of a violinist, though.

"Violinist?" Anna replied, curious.

"Yeah," the blonde replied. "She's a Classical major, like you, just a different focus. She tried out for Arendelle's Junior Symphony in her freshman year and got in. Youngest member ever."

"She got into the Arendelle Junior Symphony as a freshman?!" Anna practically yelled, shocked. Kristoff nodded in the affirmative.

The Arendelle Junior Symphony Orchestra was like the JV version of the city's official symphony, designed for young talent to gain extra experience before trying out for the big leagues. It was still an exclusive group, with only the best students getting in, but to be accepted as a freshman was just unheard of.

"She must be amazing," Anna mumbled, turning back to the television, not catching the knowing look on Kristoff's face before he, too, turned back to their marathon.

* * *

Anna arrived much earlier for her Classical Performance class the next week, sitting in her same spot, in hopes of catching a glimpse of Elsa walking in. She wasn't disappointed, as she heard the door swing open and turned to watch the slim blonde practically glide to the same seat she had occupied during the previous class, away from everyone else. Today, she was in the same skinny jeans and Converse as before, but had chosen to match them with a light blue sweater that brought out her eyes and a white scarf. Once again, Anna noted that it was an unusual clothing choice for the warm, August climate, and she wondered about the motive behind it.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Hans arrive until she felt his weight drop into the seat beside her.

"Hello, Miss Anna," he greeted her, a cheeky smile on his lips. She wasn't sure that she liked it.

"Morning, Hans," she replied, giving him a small smile.

They made small talk until class started, Anna learning a little more about Hans; the youngest of 13 boys, teased relentlessly by his elders, he had started playing the piano at a young age as a way to stand out. He liked the instrument and enjoyed composition, but his real passion lay in conduction. He relished the feeling of leading musicians through the score, setting tempo, developing a clear interpretation of the music, and the attention it brought. Most of all, he enjoyed being in charge, though he didn't share that with Anna.

Their conversation was cut short by Professor Kai, calling the class to attention and speaking in the same monotone as the previous week.

"Good morning, "he greeted, unenthusiastically. "Before we begin, I would like to present you all with the semester long project that you will all be asked to complete for this course. As we study and discuss the different techniques and performance styles associated with Classical music, you will all be expected to develop your own style, as a method of self-discovery. This is essential for every musician across the board, because without knowing yourself, you can't possibly know your music."

A few boys in the back snickered at the slightly philosophical context of the professor's speech. However, if he had heard them, he merely shrugged it off and continued.

"In order to become more comfortable with your own performance style, you will all be asked to compose and practice an original piece that you will perform for the class as part of your final exam, alongside the written portion, of course." A murmur of excitement went up among the mass of bodies before Professor Kai held up his hands for silence.

"There is a small catch, however," he forewarned, all the attention in the room focused, once again, upon him. "An important condition for being a successful artist is being able to work alongside others; to seek their counsel and collaborate cohesively. So, in order to prepare you for these expectations, not only will you be composing and performing an original piece, you will be doing it with a partner of your own choosing."

Another murmur broke out among the hall, but it was now one of reluctance. Group projects could often be a nightmare, especially when it involved the egos of musicians. "I will give you all time at the end of class to seek out your collaborators, and I implore you; choose wisely," the professor advised ominously. And with that, he launched into his lecture, beginning with the history and performance styles of Medieval period music.

Try as she might, Anna couldn't bring herself to pay too close attention. She jotted down names and dates when she heard them, but, truth be told, she just wasn't absorbing the information very well. Instead, her thoughts wandered to the project looming before her. She had composed pieces before, but only for fun and never with another person. Who would she partner with? She didn't really know anyone yet. She supposed she could pair up with Hans, but she thought back to what Kristoff had told her. Did she really want to put herself in that kind of potentially uncomfortable situation? Not really. So, now what?

As her thoughts wandered, so did her eyes, traveling aimlessly around the room, resting here and there on random people that could be possible choices. Without intention, her gaze came to rest upon Elsa, who was, once again, leaning over her notebook and writing intently. Anna was sure it wasn't whatever Professor Kai was saying, because the girl's eyes never looked up, nor did she give the slightest acknowledgement to anything or anyone around her. She was clearly in her own world.

_I wonder what she's writing_, Anna thought to herself. _Kristoff said she never even talks to anyone. They call her The Ice Queen. Will someone even bother to ask her to be their partner?_ That last thought caused a soft gasp to escape from her lips.

"Hey," Anna turned towards Han, an idea suddenly springing to mind. "Do you know much about Elsa Jensen?"

For the smallest of seconds, she saw Hans's face contort into something resembling both disgust and anger before it settled back into its mask of impassiveness.

"I don't really know her, personally," Hans replied haughtily. "She's kind of bitchy and a bit of weirdo. I tried to talk to her once and she just brushed me off. She doesn't have any friends, that I know of."

"Well, that's kind of sad to think about," Anna lamented, not seeing the look of revulsion flash across his features again. "I think I'm going to ask if she wants to be partners for this project."

This time, Anna did see the look of rage that came upon Hans's face and was taken aback. "What?" she asked, completely confused by his attitude.

"Nothing," Hans replied in a hard voice, turning back toward the professor, who had now launched into an explanation about the different instruments of the Medieval period and how they compared. "Do what you want."

Trying to explain herself, Anna continued. "It just seems like she could use a friend," she said.

"Whatever," Hans mumbled, still not looking at her and bringing the conversation to an end.

They sat the remainder of the class in silence, listening to the professor drone on about the identifying factors of Classical Medieval composition. With five minutes left before dismissal, he instructed everybody to find a partner with whom they would create and perform their original pieces for their semester project.

Without even giving Hans a parting glance, Anna stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and made her way through the swarm of bodies to the willowy figure of Elsa, who had not left her seat and kept her eyes trained to the floor. Anna stopped about a foot behind the girl, hesitating slightly, before reaching forward and giving her a light tap on the shoulder.

Jumping at the sudden contact, the blonde head whipped around and her piercing blue eyes met Anna's for a second time. Up close, Anna was able to make Elsa's features out much more clearly. She had a thin face with beautifully pronounced cheekbones, and her impossibly porcelain skin was accented by a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her small, upturned nose. Her ice blue eyes were framed by long, black lashes that paired with the perfectly arched, brown eyebrows that contrasted with her platinum hair. She was beautiful. Merely staring into each other's gazes, silence reigned for a few moments before Anna found her voice.

"Hi," she began nervously. "I'm Anna Christiansen."

The blue irises traveled up and down Anna a few times warily before Elsa stood up and faced her. She was taller by several inches.

"Elsa Jensen," she replied in a quiet voice, offering her hand. Anna reached out and took it; it was soft and cool. Encouraged by the blonde's actions, she continued.

"I, uh, was wondering if you would like to be my partner for the project," Anna asked, offering a small smile.

A look of astonishment settled itself on the taller girl's features. "Wait, what?" Elsa blurted, causing a light blush to spread across her cheeks. Anna giggled.

"The composition project for the final," she explained. "Would you like to be partners?"

There were a few more moments of silence before Elsa managed to compose herself and look at Anna with scrutinizing eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Anna replied, confused.

"Why do you want to be partners with me?" Elsa clarified, still gazing down at Anna with suspicion evident in her voice.

The look of uncertainty in the older girl's eyes nearly broke Anna's heart. "Honestly? Because you seem like you could use a friend," she admitted.

The blush on Elsa's cheeks deepened at the younger girl's words and her gaze retreated back to the floor. "I could," she mumbled after a few tense seconds, so that Anna barely heard her.

"Then it's settled," Anna smiled triumphantly. "Why don't we go get some coffee or something, so we can get to know each other a little better before we get started?"

Allowing a small smile, Elsa nodded. "That sounds lovely," she said, picking up her bag.

"Great!" Anna cheered, grabbing her hand and practically skipping toward the door with a bemused Elsa following in her wake.

Neither girl looked back to notice the gaze of another student following them all the way to the exit, his green eyes narrowing in furious distaste, fists clenched at his side.

* * *

**Stay amazing! Reviews are love! =)**


	3. I Heard Your Voice In A Dream

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the lovely reviews that I have received! I do my best to reply to all the ones that I can. I do want to answer a guest question, though, just to clear up any confusion. This story is set in modern times in a performing arts college setting and Arendelle is based off of New York City. I could have just used NYC as the backdrop for the story, but I wanted to give a little _wink wink, nudge nudge_ to the movie, so yeah. Also, while many of the characters are from Frozen, they are not exact copies. I wanted to keep the essences the same, but not everything will be as it was in the film. Which is why Hans is already an outright dick that nobody likes.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 3 and I do hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. Updates should come fairly regularly. I'm shooting for at least two chapters a week, so hopefully I can keep that up. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I have various body parts stashed around my house. The police are on their way.**

* * *

They walked in silence all the way to Higher Grounds, the coffee shop on campus, famous for its unique, original blends. Coming upon the heart of the sprawling university, the summer sun blazed down upon the quad, where students grazed idly, enjoying the late morning, playing music, throwing frisbees, and lounging in the shade beneath lush trees whose leaves were just beginning to show signs of the coming fall.

Tucking a loose hair behind her ear, Anna kept her eyes to the front, not entirely sure of what to say to the older girl who kept sneaking glances in her direction. Despite the serious exterior and icy reputation she had heard about, Anna found Elsa to be quite the opposite of what she had expected. She seemed shy and unsure, unwilling to make the first move or say something wrong, yet still eager for the company of another. Her uncertainty seemed almost child-like in its innocence. The readhead found it both surprising and adorable.

Noticing a movement out of the corner of her eye, Anna looked down and saw the blonde twisting the ends of her long sleeves in her hands.

"Everything okay?" Anna asked gently, startling Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just," the older girl hesitated, staring off into the distance, opening and closing her mouth several times before speaking again, quietly. "I don't really know how to do this."

"Do what?" Anna inquired, cocking her head to one side.

Elsa sighed, slightly anxious, and crossed her arms around her torso. "Talk," she explained. "Interact with others, make friends. I'm sure you've noticed that I don't have many." Her eyes slid back to the ground and a small frown marred her features.

The redhead studied the taller girl for a moment, noting the way her shoulders hunched as she folded in upon herself, how her blue eyes wouldn't leave the pavement. _Oh, Elsa,_ she thought to herself. _What are you so afraid of?_

"Well," Anna began, aloud. "I think you're doing great, so far. I mean, I think most people would consider this a conversation."

The smallest of chuckles escaped from between Elsa's lips, a musical sound like the tinkling of wind chimes in the breeze. "Thanks," she mumbled, smiling slightly.

They fell back into silence, now more comfortable than tense. Reaching the entrance of the popular café, Anna rushed to open the door for Elsa, allowing her to enter first and noticing the blush that tinged her cheeks. Finding a table in the corner, Anna set her bag down before asking Elsa what she wanted.

"Oh, um, I guess I'll just have a hot chocolate," she said, reaching to fish some money out of her bag until Anna stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, I got it," the younger girl insisted, skipping away to the counter before Elsa could object.

She watched the redhead go, sinking down into her seat and resting her elbows on the table, folding her hands in front of her. _Why is she doing this?_ The blonde asked herself, gazing at the girl in line. Elsa knew what people called her. She knew what they said about her. Some of them didn't even bother to say it behind her back. So why, when all of her experience told her that people were nothing more than callous and vindictive, was this complete stranger treating her like an old friend?

Elsa's gaze turned toward the window, as her arms slipped from the table and rested themselves around her torso, again. She hugged herself tightly as knots of people passed by the windows, laughing at their carefree conversations. When a group of boys came into view, Elsa watched as one of them glanced into the shop, nudged his buddy, and pointed in her direction. Another comment was exchanged, causing them to howl with laughter. Feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes, she hung her head in defeat, as she had so many times before. It was easier than fighting.

"Sorry that took so long, they had to make a new batch of the hot chocolate," a bright voice announced, joined by the sound of a cup being set down upon the table. Elsa looked up, sure that unshed tears still lingered in her eyes, and tried to smile in thanks.

"Hey," Anna prompted, sounding concerned. "You okay?"

The blonde swallowed and took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "I'm fine," she reassured the younger girl, not meeting her eyes. "Just got lost in some memories is all." It was a fib, Anna could tell, but she let it go.

"What did you get?" Elsa asked quietly, nodding to the cup in the girl's hand.

"Oh, it's a just a hazelnut frappuccino," Anna stated, sitting down on the opposite side of the small, square table. "It's way too hot for anything else, I don't know how you can stand to drink that."

The corner of Elsa's mouth quirked up, ever so slightly. "I never really get warm, so it doesn't bother me," she answered.

"Is that why you can wear long sleeves in this heat, too?" the younger girl inquired, innocently.

"What?" Elsa burst out, feeling herself begin to panic and pulling the fabric farther down over her hands.

If Anna noticed the sudden movement and tension, she ignored it. "You've just worn a sweater the last two times I've seen you, and it's been kind of warm out," she explained

Elsa felt her body relax, slightly. "Oh," she sighed. "Yes, hot and cold don't really affect me much, which can be kind of nice."

"Why didn't you just get a normal coffee, though," the redhead asked, moving smoothly to a different subject.

The blonde shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really care for it," she admitted.

Anna stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" she asked, dumbfounded. "I don't think I'd survive without it!"

The girls shared a knowing chuckle, understanding the necessity of caffeine to college students, before they fell into silence once more. Sipping quietly for a few minutes, the sounds around them filled up the empty space. The coffee machines behind the counter gurgled rhythmically, blending together with the buzz of conversation around them. The clicking of keyboards joined the din, fellow students tapping out answers to homework or getting a head start on the first papers of the semester. It was soothing and suffocating all at the same time, causing Elsa to feel anxious as the silence stretched between the two girls. Finally, mercifully, Anna began to speak.

"So," she began slowly. "Are you from Arendelle?"

Thankful for the broken silence, Elsa nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Born and raised on the Upper East Side."

Anna's eyes widened. "Wow, fancy," she blurted out without thinking, causing her face to burn scarlet. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she insisted, hurriedly. "I just meant that I haven't really met someone from that area."

The corners of Elsa's lips twitched again. "It's okay, I get it," she mumbled. "It is the wealthy part of the city, after all." Adding, "My dad's a surgeon."

Anna just nodded, still slightly embarrassed by her little outburst, and sipped her coffee. This time it was Elsa who broke the silence, eager to get the attention off of herself.

"Tell me about you," she requested, kindly.

It was all the prompting Anna needed, as her eyes lit up and she launched into her life's story. She spoke excitedly, telling Elsa every little detail, hardly sparing a moment to take a breath. She began at the beginning, a very good place to start, telling of her experiences growing up in a metropolis only a few states away called Corona.

"It's not as large as Arendelle," Anna was saying. "But it's still a fairly busy place. We have our own symphony downtown that I would go to almost every weekend." She paused to smile. "I love it here, but I do miss home sometimes," she admitted. "And the authentic seafood we have, that you just can't get here."

Once she had finished with her hometown, she moved on to her family and Elsa envied the affection that shined brightly in her eyes.

"I'm an only child," Anna revealed. "Dad's a music teacher and mom is a famous cellist; she's travelled all over the world, but decided to step back after I was born. She plays in the symphony that I mentioned. I would have loved a sibling, but I do love the quality time I've gotten to spend with them both, especially dad. I loved working on my music with him." She paused before continuing. "Kristoff has always been like a big brother to me, though. He's always watched out for me."

Finally, Anna reached the subject they had some common ground on: music.

"My parents are both musicians and I was a natural at the piano, so my mom signed me up for lessons almost the second I could sit upright," she said, giggling. "It's a good thing I love it so much, or my parents would have been crushed." Her giggles subsided, but she continued to smile, gazing down at the tabletop. "My goal has always been Arendelle. My mom went here, too, so I guess it was something like carrying on the family tradition."

Looking back up, her eyes met with Elsa's, who was staring at her attentively, long fingers wrapped around her cup of hot chocolate and a polite smile on her lips. _I had no idea she could talk so much_, the blonde mused. Anna blushed.

"I'm sorry, I've been talking about myself too much," she mumbled, ducking her head slightly and rubbing the back of her neck.

Elsa shook her head gently. "You haven't," she insisted. "I did ask you to tell me."

"Yes, well," Anna began, setting her now empty cup aside. "Enough about me, I don't really know anything about you, except for a few details. What's your story?"

Elsa hesitated. This is what she wanted to avoid the most, knowing that, if she told the tale that Anna was after, she'd shatter the fragile understanding that the two girls had formed. Looking back into the younger girl's eager eyes, she decided to relent, but only in the vaguest of ways.

"Not much to tell," she insisted. "I grew up here in Arendelle, had everything I ever needed. I'm not particularly close with my parents, with dad being at work a lot and mom busy with charity work that she does, but we get along fine." Okay, so that last one was a lie, but Anna need not know that. "I've been playing music since I was little," Elsa continued. "So, I always knew that I would come here. There really wasn't a plan B."

"But why the violin?" Anna asked.

Elsa thought a moment. "I liked how personal it felt, to hold it in my arm and feel it resting beneath my chin," she explained, looking off wistfully. "It's like it becomes a part of me, when I play."

Anna smiled softly. "That's beautiful," she stated, simply.

Elsa smiled back shyly and drained the remaining dregs of her, now lukewarm, hot chocolate. Glancing at the clock behind Anna, she looked back at the girl and made to stand up.

"I don't mean to cut this off, but I kind of have some homework to get done for tomorrow," she stated, hesitantly.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you or anything," Anna replied, jumping up. "Come on, I can walk you back to your dorm, if you don't mind."

Elsa almost declined, but she saw the eagerness in the redhead's eyes and didn't have it in her to cause the expression to disappear. "Sure," she conceded, picking up her back.

"Great, let's go," Anna said eagerly, picking up her own bag and leading the way to the door. She held it open for Elsa, as when they first arrived, and she, once again, noticed the slight blush that stained the older girl's cheeks. However, she didn't say anything, instead releasing the handle from her grasp and falling in step with the blonde.

They made their way back slowly, Anna realizing that they had been in Higher Grounds much longer than she had thought. The late afternoon sun hung lazily behind the changing greenery, casting long shadows across the still crowded quad. Checking her watch, she saw that it was almost four o'clock. Hearing the faint notes of an acoustic guitar, Anna glanced toward a nearby bench to see an attractive guy with a strap across his shoulders surrounded by a group of admiring girls. She rolled her eyes as the beginning chords of Green Day reached her ears, suddenly getting an idea.

"Hey, Elsa," she began, turning back toward the other girl, receiving a raised eyebrow in response. "What kind of music do you like? Not to play or compose, but for fun."

Elsa thought for a moment, biting her lip in contemplation. "Well, I like a little bit of everything, honestly," she admitted. "Favorites, though, I'd have to say are Sara Bareilles, Adele, and a band from Finland called Nightwish."

Anna smiled. "I love Sara Bareilles!" she exclaimed excitedly. "She has the best songs. I've never heard of Nightwish, though."

"Oh, you'd love them," Elsa insisted, before she could stop herself. "I'll have to play them for you sometime." _Wait, what? Where did that come from? _she asked herself, confused at her response.

They fell into silence again, Elsa continuing to wonder where her sudden outburst of courage had come from. How did she even know that Anna would want to spend time with her again? Noticing the familiar row of trees along the sidewalk, the blonde looked up and saw the entrance to her dorm just ahead.

"Well, this is me," she said, pointing up at North Hall. "Thanks for the company."

"No problem," Anna reassured her. "We will have to do this again. Before next week, I mean. After all, we're going to be spending a lot of time together this semester, anyway."

She continued to smile as Elsa looked down at her, slightly taken aback by the excitement in the younger girl's eyes. "Sure, I'd like that," she heard herself saying.

"Awesome!" Anna cheered, pulling out a pen and paper. "What's your number, so I can text you?"

"Oh, um," Elsa stuttered, before forcing out the digits for Anna to write down.

"Great, I'll text you soon and we can work out a when to get together again," she promised.

"Okay, that sounds good," Elsa replied. _Seriously, when did I learn to converse like a normal person?_ she wondered, internally. "I'll see you later," she spoke aloud, turning toward the door to her building.

"Bye Elsa," Anna called after her, before turning to depart for her own dorm.

The blonde stopped halfway to the door and turned to watch the redhead go, a storm of emotions, both good and bad, swirling within her. _I hope you know what you're doing,_ she thought, though whether to herself or to Anna, she was not sure.

* * *

**A/N: So, there are a number various winks and nudges in this chapter, a few from Frozen, a few from other things. High five if you spotted them. Also, anybody noticing the song titles as the chapter titles? I give additional high fives for those. =)  
**

**Reviews are love!  
**


	4. Broken Pieces

**A/N: Sorry for the longer than normal wait, but this chapter was such a challenge to write, both as a writer and emotionally. Once again, I'm so touched by all the kind words that I've received about this story, and I hope that I can continue to keep you interested and entertained. I'm drawing on a lot of personal experience for this story, so the validation means a lot and is often what convinces me to keep writing, especially when I have bad days. In short you're all amazing! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, though nobody really likes Hans, do they?**

**Warning: Possible triggers for self-harm in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own anything. Except the plot. The plot is mine, dammit!**

* * *

By the time their Performance class met the next week, Anna had invited Elsa out for coffee, or, in Elsa's case, hot chocolate, two more times. They spent each meeting like they had the first; getting to know each other, though the blonde remained as vague as ever, letting loose only the most basic of information. While it frustrated Anna to no end, she understood the effort that Elsa was making in opening herself up, no matter how slowly, to a new person. She remained patient; certain that, with time, the older girl would come to trust her more.

Regardless of their budding friendship, Elsa was in no way prepared, as she sat in her usual, isolated spot in the lecture hall, for the weight of a body dropping into the seat next to her or the face of the smiling redhead it belonged to. The blonde's eyes widened as they began to flit about the room, taking in the faces of random classmates who were just as shocked as she was.

"What are you doing?" she hissed to younger girl.

Anna looked at Elsa in confusion, not understanding the question. "Uh, sitting with you?" she replied uncertainly.

By now people had begun to point and whisper, staring at the naïve little girl who had dared to bother the Ice Queen. It was making Elsa highly anxious and uncomfortable, causing her to tug at the long sleeves of her forest green sweater.

"But why?" she insisted more urgently as the whispers had hushed, the room eager to see how she would react.

Anna almost looked hurt at her words. "Because we're friends," the redhead explained. She glanced around the room, taking in the expectant expressions that were waiting for the explosion. She spotted Hans, watching the scene with a mixture of fury and hunger in his bright eyes. "Aren't we?" she asked quietly.

Elsa's eyes darted back around the room, at the various faces of those who had tormented and slandered her for the past two years. Settling back on the turquoise irises of the young girl in front of her, she saw nothing but kindness and concern. She saw the one thing she had wanted for so long: a friend.

"Yes," she smiled, looking down at her hands. "We are."

A collective breath was let out from the rest of the room; their fellow students watching in wonder as the infamous Ice Queen slowly began to thaw under the gaze of the younger girl.

* * *

At nine o'clock in the evening, the Arendelle Performing Arts Center was mostly deserted. The only life to be found in the dark halls was the small speck of light poking out from the observation window that looked into Practice Room 3 on the second floor. From the small room, a fast-paced melody could be heard from a lone violin, haunting the darkness with a precision so furious, one would be tempted to think it was occupied by a whole section of strings, not by a single, gifted player.

Elsa preferred to practice at night; it was quiet, peaceful even, and she was less likely to be disturbed by any malicious taunts that were often hurled beneath the crack of the thick, wooden door. Her fingers darted up and down the neck of the instrument, bow a blur of movement, as she swayed back and forth to the piece, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in concentration. Though the sheet music lay before her on the proffered stand, she had no need of it.

Whenever she needed a break from the monotonous repertoire of her classes, Elsa would choose a more modern piece to learn and stretch her muscles, so to speak. Yet, most likely due to her experiences with required perfection, she would practice relentlessly until the song was flawless to the point of not needing the sheet music. Her most recent selection was no different. After only three weeks of practicing around her other assignments and classes, her rendition was immaculate. The robust melody of the Nightwish song echoed around the modest room before fading to a finish. Elsa's bow arm lingered in the air for a half a second afterward, her eyes closed as she let the music fade into silence, into her.

Music was all Elsa had, ever since she was a little girl. An only child, she spent most of her days alone with a nanny or private tutor, while her father practically lived at the hospital and her mother, ever the socialite, was at one party or another. She picked up the violin after watching a street performer when her nanny had taken her to the museum as a field trip one warm, spring afternoon when she was five. After much pleading from Elsa, and her tutor managing to convince her father that learning an instrument would help expand her knowledge in other areas, she was gifted with a brand new Cecilio CVN-700.

She had practiced and practiced until her fingers bled, desperately wanting to impress her parents with her hard work. Unfortunately, they seemed not to care much, often asking her to practice elsewhere and rarely coming to recitals. The most interest they ever seemed to show in her talent was to pay for her lessons. It tore her apart, but she never let it show. _Conceal, don't feel_, she had told herself.

Without thinking, Elsa raised her bow again and began to play mindlessly, creating a melody off the top of her head, her thoughts still swirling around inside of her. As she grew older, Elsa had few friends; a consequence of being home schooled and being practically glued to her violin. The only people she'd really been friendly with were other students of her music teacher. Even then, it was only in passing as they were entering or leaving for their lessons. She'd had no real friends. Until her.

_No_, Elsa berated herself, still playing notes at random. _Don't think about her. She's the whole reason you're in this mess to begin with._

Instead, she turned her thoughts to the other "her": Anna. She found herself intrigued by the spunky redhead, but she was also anxious. Elsa didn't normally open up to other people easily, yet Anna managed to get under her skin in a way that nobody had since…before. It scared her. She knew that she wanted to get closer to the younger girl. She was interesting and fun and beautiful. Anna brought back the long-forgotten feeling of flutters in her lower abdomen, but the more Elsa considered being honest with Anna, the more ghosts from her past came back to haunt her.

Elsa mentally shook her head, opting to concentrate on the music than the mess of her life, as she always did. The melody she was drawing out caught her full attention. It was darker than anything she normally played; a deep ache that pulsed through her and took control of her body, causing her to sway around the room. She let it take control of her, this spontaneous creation, and she let herself go. She let herself feel the storm of emotions inside.

She played until she her fingers ached and she needed to catch her breath, playing out the final note in earnest, eager to write down a basic structure of the piece. Just as the music faded, before she could move, the door to the small practice room clicked open and an oily voice broke the silence. "Well, well, well…what do we have here? The Ice Queen ventured out of her palace, has she?"

Elsa felt a shiver slide down her spine, as she recognized that voice all too well. She turned around to see Hans leaning in the doorway; his brown hair slicked back, a malicious glint in his eyes to match the smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Hans?" she mumbled, staring at the floor.

His footsteps echoed against the walls as he made his way to the blonde, stopping a few feet in front of her. "Oh, nothing really," Hans replied easily, the smirk still on his face. "I just wanted to see the Ice Queen in all her glory. Quite honestly, I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Elsa flinched at his words, taking a step back and setting her violin back in its case on the stool next to her. "Please, just leave me alone," she begged, still not looking up. "I've never done anything to you."

Hans closed the gap between them by a few inches, his smile finally dropping off of his face. "You see, that's where you're wrong," he stated in a low, dangerous voice. "On the contrary, you've done quite a few things to me; taken quite a few things from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa whispered, staring at her shoelaces. "Just go away, please."

Before she could blink, Hans rushed forward, his face so close that when she looked up, Elsa could see the flecks of gold in his dark green eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Elsa," he growled. "You've been blocking me at every step ever since we both arrived at Arendelle, starting with sneaking your way into the Junior Symphony."

Elsa's eyes grew wide as she finally understood where all of Hans's sudden rage was coming from. He'd been torturing her, spreading rumors about her, ever since they had met. At last, she knew why. _Two years ago,_ she thought. _I won the last spot onto the Junior Symphony and he's been holding a grudge ever since. But why is he bringing it up now? He's never sought me out before._

Hans chuckled as the realization bloomed in her eyes. "Finally got there, did you?" he sneered. "You stole that spot onto the Junior Symphony from me, the professor's fawn over you as if you're some kind of god, and Mommy and Daddy hand everything to you on a silver platter. It's disgusting!"

Without warning, Hans darted his hand out and caught Elsa around her left forearm, causing her to gasp out in both surprise and pain. A grimace crossed over her features, and Elsa saw a malicious grin spread across Hans's face. The menace of it frightened her.

"You'll never amount to anything," he promised, poison dripping from every syllable. "No brains, no talent." He paused, his grin widening. "No friends," he hissed.

Silence hung between them before Elsa was able to find her voice. "You're wrong," she whimpered, eyes darting back to the floor. "Anna…"

Hans cut her off with a cold, cruel laugh that rang throughout the small space.

"You're a fool if you think Anna really cares about you," he scoffed, pulling her so close their noses were practically touching. "She just needs you to get a passing grade on this project and then she'll leave, just like everyone else."

His grip on her arm was becoming vice-like, causing the pain to sharpen and dig itself deep into her bones. Tears sprung to her eyes as Elsa tried to pull herself free. "You're wrong," she whispered, eyes still trained on the floor. "She's my friend."

Hans chuckled cynically. "Is she?" he pressed, his breath hot on her face. "She told me that she only felt sorry for you; that's why she asked you to be her partner. She wouldn't give you the time of day, otherwise. Besides, how do you think your friend would react if she knew your filthy little secret?"

To emphasize his point, Hans increased the pressure on her forearm. She finally looked up into his eyes, the malevolent spark back in his dark green irises. _He knows_, she thought, panicking and trying to pull herself free again. This time Hans relented, letting Elsa's arm slip from his grasp, yet his smirk only grew wider.

"Is that a crack in the ice?" he sneered, seeing the terror in her expression. "You'd better be careful, or everyone might actually start to see you for what you really are: a worthless little freak."

And with that, Hans turned and swaggered from the room, shutting the door with a reverberating snap. For a half a second, all Elsa could do was stand in shock, the ice in her veins spreading throughout her body, numbing her. Then she was on her knees, giving great big, heaving sobs as her body shook uncontrollably. Her tears splattered onto the floor and her knees, seeping through her black tights into her skin. Her long fingers reached up and tangled in her hair, palms clamping over her ears.

_Conceal, don't feel,_ she told herself, desperately. _Conceal, don't feel. Get it together! Don't feel, DON'T FEEL!_

Suddenly, she was on her feet again. Slamming the lid of her violin case shut and snatching up her scattered sheet music, she was running. Through the dark halls and out the glass doors, she was running as though wolves were on her heels, but she couldn't tell if it was away from something or toward it.

* * *

The sound of muffled keys jingled through the dim apartment for a few moments before the front door was thrown open, allowing for a brief flood of light from the hallway that was quickly dammed up by it being slammed shut again. Bags were dumped, unceremoniously onto the floor as the willowy figure rushed through the darkness, creating spiked shadows across the walls. Clothes were discarded in a path of breadcrumbs, though she knew nobody would come looking for her. The shoes and socks went first, at the door, followed by her shirt at the couch and pants in the hallway. Finally, light shattered through the darkness, as the bathroom light was flipped on and water began to splash into the bottom of the tub.

Elsa sat on the seat of the toilet, clad only in her bra and underwear, head tucked into her chin and clutching at her sides as she rocked back and forth. While she waited for the bath to fill, she let Hans's words fill her ears.

_He's right, you know,_ a voice in the back of her mind whispered. _You'll never amount to anything. You stole your way onto the Junior Symphony with your parents' reputation._

_I worked hard for that spot,_ she insisted, feebly. _I practiced for hours to make that audition. I earned it._

_Try telling that to the others you played with,_ the voice continued. _They wouldn't even speak to you, they were so disgusted._

_They were older,_ she tried to reason. _We had nothing in common, and I was only there for a semester._

_Oh, just face it, _the voice sneered._ Nobody likes you, not even your own parents. They only paid for everything to keep you out of their hair._

She shook her head violently. _No, you're wrong,_ she argued. _Anna likes me, she even said that we were friends._

The voice in her head laughed. _And how well did that work out for you last time? _It jeered. _Besides, Hans is right. She'd never speak to you again if she knew about your secret. Or should I say secrets?_

Elsa gasped and jerked back to attention just in time to stop the flow of water before it ran over the edge of the tub. Pulling the plug for a few moments, to allow the bath to recede just a bit, Elsa stripped out of her remaining garments and slipped into the scalding water. The heat cut deliciously into her pale skin as she sunk down to her neck and closed her eyes.

After several, long minutes of silence, Elsa pulled herself up into a sitting position and drew her legs up against her chest, chin resting on her right knee. Releasing her left arm from the grasp of her right hand, she drew it up from beneath the water and held it out in front of her with her palm facing upward. She gazed at the litter of old scars and new cuts that stared back up at her, running the index finger of her right hand along the length of the forearm.

Elsa sighed, defeated, knowing that everything Hans had said was true. She was nothing more than a freak; a coward too scared to let anyone in long enough to become a real person. She was the Ice Queen and nothing was going to change that. Especially not a beautiful redhead who would run the first chance she got if Elsa ever allowed her to get too close. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let Anna become another casualty in the chaos of her life.

Raising her head back up, Elsa reached up to the soap dish on her left, feeling around for a few moments, until she found what she was looking for. Bringing the razorblade in front of her eyes, she held it delicately in the fingers of her right hand, gently running her index finger along the edge. The familiar ball of ice formed in her stomach as she lifted her left arm, pressed the razor into her flesh, and dragged.

The bite lasted for less than a moment before the ice burst inside of her, exploding into a thousand new fractions with every slice of the blade. Rivers of red ran down the alabaster arm, deep claw marks of the monster within, before falling with an audible _drip_, staining the rippling water below with not a soul to hear.

* * *

**Here is a link to the Nightwish song I had Elsa practicing, if you're interested:**

**watch?v=-VErFODMZ7o (just go to YouTube and add that little bit to the end of the website in the address bar)  
**

**Obviously, it wouldn't be the full orchestra, just a violin. And I only imagined her playing up until the spoken part.**

**Stay amazing!**** Reviews are love! =)**


	5. Heavy In Your Arms

**A/N: Here it is, my friends! I'm sorry that this chapter took a little longer than usual, but between work and other aspects of life getting in the way, it was difficult to find writing time, but no matter. Thank you all, once again, for the lovely reviews. They always warm my frozen, little heart, and I respond to all the ones that I can. Also, thank you to those that have followed and favorited this story. It's still surreal to know that people actually want to read my work.**

**Special shout outs to Pianist707, Jukar A, xXXRizzlesXXx, PazGranger, SpElLcHeCk911, and The Demon Sam. I enjoy our little chats ;)**

**Anyway, without any further ramblings, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Once Upon Another Time.**

**Warning: Triggers for self-harm.**

**Disclaimer: If you're looking for canon, you came to the wrong place...**

* * *

Something was different, but Anna couldn't quite put her finger on what it is. On the outside, Elsa appeared normal, but the two had spent enough time together over the past month that the redhead had picked up on the older girl's nervous little habits.

Sitting next to her in class, the blonde was currently leaned slightly forward with her arms wrapped around her torso. Anna knew that she only did this when she felt anxious or overwhelmed.

"Hey," she nudged the older girl, gently. "You okay?"

Elsa turned to look at the redhead, the stress clear in her icy eyes. "Yeah," she mumbled, nodding her head slightly. "I'm fine, I just-"

She cut off suddenly, and Anna saw her eyes come to rest on something just over her shoulder. The anxiety that had been occupying her expression immediately turned into terror. Turning in her seat to find the source of Elsa's fear, Anna found herself looking up into the bright green eyes of Hans, who was smiling down at the pair of them in a cocky fashion.

"Ladies," he began, smoothly. "How are you on this fine morning?"

Anna hesitated before answering. Hans had not spoken to her since she and Elsa had paired up for their project. She couldn't figure out why he was suddenly acknowledging her again, let alone seeking her out. Not to mention, she didn't particularly like the smug look on his face. _What is he so happy about? _she wondered.

"We're good," Anna replied, speaking for both of them, as Elsa was currently staring at the floor, the look of fear still on her face, as she tugged at the sleeves of her sweater. "Can we help you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how the project was going, that's all," he said, his smile growing wider as his eyes shift from Anna onto Elsa. "Has the Ice Queen thawed out enough to actually work with someone?"

At his words, Anna could see the blonde begin to tremble and stood up, blocking her from Hans's view.

"It's going just fine, thanks," she growled through gritted teeth. "Now, why don't you take that snarky little attitude of yours and just skip along your merry way?"

The smirk slid off of Hans's face, forming into a leer. He and Anna squared off for a few moments before he finally relented, sweeping into a mocking bow. "As you wish, my lady," he declared, sarcastically. "Good luck cracking through the ice." He turned, chuckling, knowing the effect of his words on Elsa.

Anna glared after him for a few more seconds before sitting back down and turning toward the older girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked, ducking down to try and capture Elsa's gaze, to no avail.

Still trembling, the blonde nodded her head. "I'm fine," she whispered.

"Hey," Anna encouraged. "Don't listen to him, he's just jealous of how talented you are. Ignore whatever he says."

Elsa just nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

Far from being deterred, the redhead leaned over and nudged the other girl's shoulder. "Tell you what," Anna began. "Why don't we skip the coffee shop today and start brainstorming ideas for our project. It'll take your mind off of things, yeah?"

The blonde finally looked up, tears still sparkling in her bright blue eyes. "Okay," she nodded. "My place or yours?"

Anna blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Uh, is yours alright?" she asked. "My apartment isn't exactly the cleanest, at the moment."

A small, genuine smile broke across Elsa's lips. "That's fine," she assured.

Anna grinned, her embarrassment fading. "Great, I just have to stop by my cabinet and grab my keyboard."

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but the lights began to dim, signaling the start of class, so she just nodded in the affirmative before turning forward to listen to Professor Kai's lecture.

The redhead turned forward, as well, but kept a firm eye on her partner throughout the class, noting every time Elsa pulled at her braid or folded her arms around her middle. She knew something was bothering her and that Hans was behind it. Her reaction to his presence made that perfectly clear.

Anna was determined to find out what was going on, but, in the meantime, she hoped that spending the afternoon working on their music would help relieve Elsa's anxiety.

* * *

Elsa stuck her keys in the lock, hesitating for a moment, before turning the brass knob and allowing the door to swing into her apartment. Stepping back, she let Anna step inside first, following in her wake and dropping her keys and bag onto the small table by the entrance.

"You can just drop your stuff by the couch," she told the redhead.

Anna walked further into the room, coming even with the modest kitchen that connected with the living area, looking around the open space.

The room was open and bright. Light streamed through the two tall windows on the far wall, muted by sheer, light blue curtains. A small entertainment system stood in one corner, stacks of movies on either side of the flat screen television and a DVD player on the shelf below. A snow white loveseat was placed in the center on top of a sky blue rug, accompanied by a small coffee table that was littered with books, papers, and white and blue candles. In the back left corner, a stereo system stood on an end table next to a CD tower. Farther down the wall, right before the corner turned into a hallway, was a small pet bed, currently occupied by a beautiful white and silver cat that was fast asleep with its head tucked under its paw. Anna continued to gaze at the many sights before her and smiled. It was all so perfectly Elsa.

"Sorry, it's a little messy," she heard the blonde say behind her. "I don't normally have company over."

Anna turned to see a look of apprehension in Elsa's eyes, her bottom lip tucked beneath a row of perfect teeth. She couldn't help but giggle at how adorable the blonde looked.

"It's fine," the redhead reassured her with a smile. "Your place looks spotless compared to mine."

Elsa smiled back and gestured toward the couch, indicating for Anna to take a seat before walking over to the fridge behind the kitchen island.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked. "I don't have much, but I do have water, milk, or a questionable orange juice in the back."

After dropping her bag and keyboard by the loveseat, Anna had wandered over to the stereo in the corner. She turned at Elsa's question, giggling at the last comment.

"Just water is fine," she replied, turning back towards the CD tower she had been inspecting. The older girl had one of the most eclectic collections Anna had ever seen. She saw a number of familiar names; Adele, Sara Bareilles, Florence + the Machine, and Idina Menzel. However, there were also several names she had never heard of in her life; Eluveitie, Blackmore's Night, Amaranthe, and Icon For Hire. _Who in the world are all these people?_ Anna wondered to herself. _You are definitely quite the enigma, Miss Elsa._

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned to see Elsa standing in front of her with a small smile and a glass of ice water in each hand.

"Find anything interesting?" the blonde inquired, handing her a glass.

"Quite a bit," Anna nodded, taking the water. "You have probably the most diverse musical taste I've ever seen. I've never even heard of some of these people."

Elsa giggled and took a sip of water. "I do have some far-reaching interests, I suppose. A lot of those people you haven't heard of are probably European metal bands."

Anna choked on the sip of water she was just taking and stared up at the blonde in disbelief. "European metal? Really?" Elsa just giggled again and nodded. Anna continued to stare.

"You continue to be a mystery, Elsa, you know that?" Anna shook her head.

Elsa let loose a small, tinkling laugh. "Well, that's good," she said, smiling. "I should hate to be predictable."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, avoiding eye contact and a small blush spreading across each of their cheeks. Finally, Elsa turned and started to walk toward the loveseat.

"Should we get started then?" she asked, sitting down and placing her water on the coffee table.

Anna shook her head to clear it of the slight buzzing noise in her ears, before walking over and taking a seat next to Elsa. She pulled out a notebook and a pen then turned to face the blonde.

"Where do you think we should start," the redhead asked.

Elsa thought for a few moments, picking up a piece of sheet music now and then, before speaking to Anna while examining the papers in front of her.

"I think," she began slowly. "We should probably start with the genre. The professor said this was an open choice, so we have our pick of whatever we want to do." She paused before looking back up at Anna. "No offense," she continued. "But I'd rather not do classical. I think we both get enough of that in our other classes."

The younger girl smiled gently, placing a hand on Elsa's arm. "No, I totally agree," she reassured her. "This is a chance to do something different, so let's do that."

The blonde jerked back and looked down at Anna's hand resting on her forearm, _that_ forearm, before pulling away from the redhead, a blush staining her cheeks. Silence stretched between them, once again.

Clearing her throat, Anna spoke up. "Yeah, so um..." she stammered, mentally facepalming herself. _Ugh, get it together, _she scolded herself. _What is the matter with you? _ "Well, what is a genre you would like to try writing?" she asked.

Shrugging, Elsa continued to examine the sheet music in her hand, filled with, as far as Anna could tell, random scribbles. "I've always liked Celtic music," the blonde stated, absentmindedly. "That would definitely be something different for both of us."

Anna nodded. "That could be fun," she mused, looking more closely at some of the pages that still sat on the coffee table. "What about all this? Are you writing something already?"

Jerking out of her reverie, the blonde looked up to see Anna shifting around the loose papers on the coffee table to get a better look. Hastily, Elsa reached forward and collected them in a stack and placed them in the drawer at the base of the table.

"Those are nothing," she mumbled quietly, pulling out fresh sheet music from her bag. "Sometimes I just write down random ideas that pop into my head. I don't usually end up pursuing them, but I still hang onto them, just in case."

The redhead frowned. "Well, it still might be worth taking a look at them," she reasoned. "It might spark an idea or two."

"No," Elsa stated firmly. Anna stared at her, causing the older girl to sigh and draw her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, I'd just rather start fresh than try to rehash some old ideas I haven't looked at in forever," she explained, staring at the floor.

Anna continued to gaze at the blonde, knowing there was more to Elsa's explanation than she was admitting, but she decided to drop the subject for now. She could tell that the other girl was already quite uncomfortable, and it made her feel guilty for being the cause of it.

"Okay, it's no problem," she gently reassured, placing her hand on Elsa's knee. "I didn't mean to overstep."

The older girl's gaze lifted from the floor, pausing at Anna's hand on her knee for a few moments, before making its way up to the redhead's turquoise irises. This time she didn't jerk away, and she felt the familiar flutter in her lower stomach, as the two girls stared at each other, a connection being made that neither was willing to break.

After what felt like hours, Anna finally made the first move. Clearing her throat, her eyes fell away from Elsa's as she pulled her hand back. "Um, what about, uh…we could also try contemporary, maybe," she stammered, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

"Oh, yeah," Elsa replied, looking down at her hands. "That might also be fun. There's definitely more room for diversity. Why don't I go get my violin and we can start playing around with some ideas?"

Without waiting for a response, the blonde stood from the couch and walked down the hallway, toward what Anna assumed would be her bedroom. As the younger girl drummed her fingers against the edge of the cushions, she felt a furry head push its way into her hand. She looked down, meeting a pair of little black eyes.

"Well, hello there," she greeted with a smile, scratching the cat she had spotted earlier behind the ears. It purred enthusiastically, pushing further into her affections.

"I see you've met Olaf," a voice behind her mused, before Elsa sat back down on the couch, violin and bow in hand.

"He's so cute," Anna giggled, stroking him down to the tail as the cat arched his back happily.

"And such a little attention whore, if you haven't noticed already," the blonde supplied with a smile, standing back up and walking over to a cabinet by the fridge. "But this will distract him, at least long enough for us to work."

She pulled out a small can and a paper plate, grabbing the animal's attention, as he all but sprinted towards the sound and smell of food. The blonde placed the plate down by the end of the counter and walked back into the living room, resuming her seat as Anna pulled out her keyboard and settled it down onto the coffee table. She shifted slightly to the middle of the couch in order to center herself with the instrument. She didn't notice as Elsa blushed and slid back just a bit towards her end of the cushions.

"Why don't we just jam for a bit and write down any ideas that we think might be good?" the redhead asked, turning her head towards the blonde as she tested out a few notes.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds alright," Elsa mumbled, sitting up on the arm of the couch so that she could better adjust her violin without knocking her arm with Anna's.

For the next hour or so, the two girls played everything from cheerful jigs to melancholy ballads, jotting down notes every so often and setting them aside. Olaf had finished his meal and was now stretched out in one of the window sills. His body was concealed by the light curtains, but his head was visible, resting on his front paws as he watched the humans with lazy eyes.

At one point, Anna was playing on her own while Elsa just listened, waiting for inspiration. The redhead's tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as Elsa realized that the slow, gentle melody she was playing reminded her of a love song. _I definitely don't want to do a love song_, the blonde thought to herself, crossing out the notes she had been writing. _Too cliché, too predictable._

Suddenly, as she continued to listen and watch Anna's fingers dance across the keys, Hans's words from their encounter the other night came back to her. Shaking her head in vain to rid herself of the memory, the ever present voice in the back of her mind returned to Elsa's conscience, its words dripping with familiar malice.

_Look at her, _the voice whispered. _So kind, so talented, so beautiful; everything that you'll never be and everything you can never have._

Elsa took a few deep gulps of air, a familiar chill starting to creep its way down her spine and across her skin. Her palms began to itch in earnest. Looking over at Anna, she saw the younger girl remained oblivious to her growing anxiety, still lost in her music.

_No, we're friends. She wouldn't be here if she weren't my friend,_ she argued back, fighting desperately to keep her emotions at bay.

_Silly girl,_ the voice scoffed. _Hans was right; she only wants a good grade on this project. Don't think that this trivial afternoon means anything to her. You haven't even talked about anything significant. She can't wait to get out of here, away from you._

Elsa felt her breathing begin to pick up. She placed her hand over her heart and felt it beating out a rapid rhythm beneath her breast. _She cares, she does. We both just want to get started on this project, and she picked me, remember?_ she tried to reason with her treacherous thoughts. She felt her resolve beginning to weaken as the itch in her palms began to spread into her wrists and up her forearms.

_Because she felt sorry for you, you stupid, little bitch, _the voice spat. _Why else would she bother with you? _

_She's my friend. She's my friend, _Elsa whimpered, folding her arms across her torso and hunching forward as tears sprang to her eyes, the itch now engulfing her entire body. Anna remained blissfully unaware of the growing storm just a few feet away from her.

_And how would your so-called friend feel if she knew your filthy, little secret?_ the voice sneered, mirroring Hans' words. _Show her your arm, you coward, and watch her run for the door._

Elsa tightened her arms around her body, feeling the cotton of her sweater catching on the numerous wounds across her forearm, causing her to gasp out in pain. This, finally, caught Anna's attention.

The younger girl look up from her keyboard, concern etched across her face as she took in Elsa's appearance. "Are you okay?" she asked, turning fully to face the blonde. She reached out a hand, but the older girl stood quickly before she could make contact.

_Conceal, don't feel,_ Elsa told herself. _Don't feel, don't feel._

"I..I'm fine," she stammered, eyes boring holes into the floor. "I just…my stomach…bathroom…I'll be right back." And with that, she turned sharply and practically ran back down the hallway.

Anna watched her go in confusion. _What was that all about?_ she wondered to herself. Still, she gave Elsa her privacy.

Turning back toward her keyboard, she started to play the same melody she had been messing around with a few moments ago, before Elsa had fled the room. It was a romantic ballad she had written the night after she had first seen the gorgeous blonde in their Performance class. She hadn't meant to write it, honestly, but she had been practicing when her thoughts drifted to the mysterious girl and her hands took on a life of their own. She'd even written some rough lyrics to it, which she began to sing, absentmindedly.

"Don't dream too far," she sang in a quiet soprano. "Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy…"

Anna trailed off, still playing, but now thinking to herself. If she was being honest, she had begun to play the melody in hopes of capturing Elsa's attention. It was her own subtle way of flirting. The redhead sighed, knowing the older girl probably didn't feel remotely the same as she did, but a little harmless fun never hurt anyone, right?

Kristoff had teased her relentlessly after she had played the song for him. He wasn't blind and knew exactly who was on Anna's mind when she wrote it. He knew her better than she knew herself, really. When he told her the song was clearly about Elsa, she didn't even argue with him. He was right, just like always. She had developed feelings for the girl after just one look, like the hopeless romantic she was.

Getting to know Elsa had been a unique experience. She couldn't remember another person she had ever met that was so reserved and shy, with no friends and no desire to make any. Yet, the blonde had chosen her, had given her a chance, and had started to open up to her. It made her giddy just at the thought of it, but she couldn't allow it to give her false hope. Just being friends, she knew, was all she could expect, but it was more than enough.

Anna had played through the song three times before she realized that Elsa had not yet returned.

_She's been gone a while,_ the redhead thought to herself. _I think I'd better go check on her._

She stood up and wandered down toward the hallway in which Elsa had disappeared. It was bare, save for a painting of a snow-laden mountain side under a full moon on one of the walls. Poking her head into the first door on the left, she found herself in what could only be Elsa's bedroom. It contained a similar color scheme to the living area, but a more personal touch of decoration.

The room consisted of a full-sized bed pushed into the corner, covered in blankets of silver and blue with a violin case sitting in the middle and a small night stand off to the side. A modest work desk sat in the opposite corner littered with yet more sheet music, a small lamp, and various writing utensils. Next to the closet door, against the other wall, stood a tall bookshelf that was overflowing with a number of different volumes and notebooks. After taking in the outer appearance, Anna noticed two things: First, there were no pictures of family or friends to be found on any of the surfaces or walls. Second, various patterns and trinkets of snowflakes scattered around the room, from the blankets to the small pendent hanging from the lamp on the desk.

Anna suddenly felt something brush up against her legs and looked down to see Olaf rubbing up against her calf.

"Hey kitkat," she whispered, kneeling down to scratch him beneath the chin. "Do you know where Elsa disappeared to?"

The cat merely purred, before she was answered by a muted sound, somewhere between a cry and a gasp, coming from behind the closed door at the end of the hallway. Narrowing her eyes, Anna could see a sliver of light shining from beneath the crack at the floor.

"Never mind, buddy," she said, slowly, giving Olaf one last pat on the head. "I think I found her."

Standing up, the redhead made her way carefully toward the door. She heard a few more gasps drift into the hall, though they were much quieter than the first.

"Elsa," Anna called gently, though she wasn't sure her voice was loud enough to carry into the next room. She was even more sure when she didn't receive an answer. She was just about to call out again when a heavy sob broke through the air. Both surprised and worried, and without a second thought, she rushed forward and pushed her way into the bathroom.

The sharp scent of antiseptics reached Anna's nose immediately, burning its way through her sinuses and settling itself near the back of her throat. She blinked her equally stinging eyes rapidly and squinted into the small room, her gaze coming to rest upon an unexpected and gruesome sight.

Elsa stood, shoulders hunched, over the ceramic vanity with a heavily crimson stained cloth clutched in her right hand. Her left arm was slumped in the basin, trickles of red running down her forearm and into the waiting drain below. A single, bloody razorblade rested beside the silver faucet, along with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Having not heard the door open, Elsa remained frozen in her spot, save for the shaking of her shoulders. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Anna could see tears carving tracks down Elsa's pale cheeks and falling into the stained sink. Her hair was disheveled, coming loose from its familiar braid, and a gaunt look haunted her normally fair skin.

Overcoming her shock, Anna took a careful step forward. "Elsa," she whispered.

At the sound of the redhead's voice, Elsa's head whipped around, her piercing blue eyes conveying a mixture of panic and anger. The two girls remained frozen in place for several minutes; eyes locked together, the silence stretching between them like a requiem. Even Olaf, who had followed Anna to the bathroom door, stood a safe distance away, black eyes shining like coals in the dim light from the vanity, as he watched the two humans warily with his ears pinned back.

Without warning, Elsa moved. She lurched forward with jagged steps, grabbing Anna by her upper arm and dragged her back toward the living room, droplets of blood leaving a trail upon the hardwood floor. With her arm in the blonde's tight grip, Anna finally found her voice.

"Elsa," she began, confusion lacing her words.

"Don't," Elsa interrupted, her voice as cold as ice, causing the younger girl shiver. "Just don't.

She released Anna once they had reached the edge of the kitchen, darting to the couch to gather the girl's things before returning, dumping everything into Anna's arms, and shoving her towards the door.

"Just take your stuff and leave," Elsa ordered, more forceful than the redhead had ever seen her.

"But Elsa," she pleaded, fighting against the blonde's surprising strength. "Just talk to me. Please don't shut me out, we can talk about this."

"I said no, Anna!" Elsa yelled, pushing the girl harder towards the door. "Just get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving until you talk to me, Elsa!" Anna yelled back, trying to stand her ground, but everything in her arms made it difficult.

"Yes, you are," the blonde replied, much more gently with a look of regret in her eyes. She gave one last push, causing Anna to stumble into the hallway, and slammed the door behind her. With trembling fingers, she reached up and latched the chain lock into place, turning the deadbolt, as well, for good measure.

Out in the hallway, Anna just stared at the wooden barrier between her and Elsa, her mind processing everything that had just happened. Her heart hammering, she dropped her stuff to the floor and stepped up to the door, resting her forehead against the smooth surface.

"Elsa?" she begged. "Elsa, please, just talk to me. Please, I'm here for you, you don't have to be afraid. Please."

Receiving nothing but silence for an answer, she turned, resting her back against the door and slid down to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and tears began to leak out of the corners.

On the other side, Elsa had not moved away from the door, but stood leaning with both her palms pressed against the cool surface, head bowed in defeat. She listened in silence as Anna's pleas reached her ears. When they had stopped, the blonde assumed that the younger girl had left, and let out a heavy sigh that weighed down her very soul. She turned to slump against the door and let herself slide down onto the hardwood surface beneath her. She drew her own legs to her chest and bent her head forward, pressing it into her knees, as she began to sob.

"What did I do?" she whispered in broken disbelief. "Oh God, what did I do, what did I do?"

They stayed like that for a while, neither girl aware of the other's presence just beyond the door that felt miles thick. All the time, both of them wondered, _"What have I done?"_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you all figured it out, but, for the sake of being thorough, the song that Anna plays is _I'm Not That Girl_ from Wicked.  
**

**So, yeah, some heavy stuff in this chapter. I do want to take the opportunity to say that if anyone out there is struggling with depression, anxiety, or self-harm, please seek help. It's hell to live through and you should feel like you have to do it alone. If anything, my Inbox is always open.**

**Thanks for reading, stay amazing! Reviews are love! =)**


	6. No One Mourns the Wicked

**A/N: Ugh...I so wanted to have this chapter ready for Tuesday, in honor of Frozen being released on DVD/Blu Ray, but I think we all know how that turned out. Stupid life, making me do things and keeping me busy. Anyway, sorry to keep you guys hanging so long, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. As I tell you with every new update, you're all kind, wonderful, and amazing and I love you all an unhealthy amount!**

**Also, I'd love to get more connected with you all, so please feel free to stalk me on Tumblr. My username is phoenixsong17. It's filled with various fandom goodness, and I post links to my newest chapters, as well. Hope to hear from you!**

**Warning: Graphic images and possible triggers for self-harm.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Disney. The story belongs to the voices in my head. They all say hello.**

* * *

How long Anna sat outside of Elsa's door, she couldn't say. She only knew that, when she left the apartment building, it was dark out and the moon was hanging over the city skyline like a ghost. She also knew that she should probably call Kristoff for a ride, but her mind was too numb to focus on anything else but the past several hours. So she walked, body weighed down by much more than just the multiple bags on her shoulders. She walked without direction, lost in the chaos of her own thoughts.

Suddenly, in the violent reveal of Elsa's secret, pieces of the puzzle that was the quiet, mysterious girl had fallen into place. Many of her quirks that Anna had come to think of as simple creature habits began to make sense.

_It's why she always wore long sleeves_, she thought, shaking her head. _And why she jerked back whenever I touched her forearm._

Now that Anna knew the truth, it seemed so terribly obvious that Elsa had been hiding something all along; why she always wore long sleeves and tugged at the hem of them when nervous. Why she never divulged information and why she always hid behind a mask of indifference.

_The Ice Queen,_ Anna mused miserably. _Shut inside her own kingdom of isolation, so no one would ever know._

She wasn't angry, she couldn't be. She knew Elsa enough to know that there was always a reason behind everything the older girl did. Her decisions were careful and calculated; she always looked before she leaped. So, it didn't make Anna angry that she had kept such a devastating secret from her. On the contrary, it made her that much more miserable for Elsa; to know that there was something so horrific that haunted her that she felt the need to punish and mutilate herself as compensation. Just that thought made the bile rise back up into Anna's throat.

She remembered the first day they had gone to Higher Grounds after class; how Elsa had looked terrified, pulling at her sleeves, afraid she might do or say something wrong. She knew some people weren't entirely comfortable in social situations, but, even so, the blonde's actions had still seemed strange and out of place. Anna recalled wondering what it was that the older girl was so afraid of.

_Well, now I know, _the redhead thought bitterly.

A sudden thought came to her mind, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, fear running down her spine like an icy blast. What if Elsa didn't want to be friends anymore? What if this had all been too much and she pushed Anna away?

_No, she wouldn't do that,_ Anna reasoned with herself. _We've become such good friends. Besides, she can't avoid me forever. She's still my project partner, after all._

As soon as the thought entered her head, the redhead mentally smacked herself.

_You idiot,_ she chastised. _You think this project means anything, in the grand scheme of everything that's happened? If she wants to run, she's going to run, and to hell with everything else._

Anna frowned at the thought, wondering if Elsa really would hide herself away, cutting off all human contact, even at the expense of their friendship. Though, Anna was certain it was the first real friendship the blonde had in forever, if ever at all. Would she really throw that away?

_Maybe,_ Anna admitted to herself. _Fear is a powerful emotion, but I'm not going to let it control her anymore. We'll figure this out together, and I'm going to help thaw the Ice Queen once and for all._

Even for all her determination, the younger girl was still worried. She knew that she couldn't force Elsa to see her, but she still had to try. She knew she'd never forgiver herself if she didn't.

_We'll be okay_, Anna reasoned, trying to convince herself, more than anything. _I'll give her a few days to process everything, and then we can sit down and talk. Everything will work out._

Raising her eyes off of the sidewalk, the redhead saw that her feet had carried her to her own apartment building. Seeing the familiar structure caused her to realize just how tired she was. Her back and legs ached from sitting for so long, and her keyboard was feeling like dead weight on her shoulders. She needed sleep. Sighing, she began the thankfully short climb to her apartment. When she wrestled the door open, she dropped her stuff at the entrance, locked it behind her, and dragged herself to the bedroom, flopping, still fully clothed, onto the mattress. She glanced at her alarm clock, realizing that she didn't even know what time it was, and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. Groaning, Anna closed her eyes against the headache she could feel forming behind her eyes.

_I'll just call Kristoff in the morning,_ she conceded, already feeling her body surrendering to sleep.

With one last, lingering recollection of the events that had occurred mere hours ago, yet felt like days, Anna feel into a dreamless sleep, the tracks from her earlier tears still shining in the moonlight streaming in through the bedroom curtains.

* * *

It had been five days and no one had seen even a glimpse of Elsa. Anna had surmised through their classmates that she had not been to a single class and was even absent from her evening haunt of the practice rooms, where her lush melodies had always been a familiar occupant.

20 phone calls, 50 text messages, and two afternoons spent alternating between knocking on Elsa's apartment door and sitting against it, and Anna was no closer to tracking down the elusive blonde than when she first began. Worry had long since creeped into her thoughts, and she spent most of her free time venting her fears and frustrations to Kristoff, who had been sworn to secrecy after Anna had spilled the story to him the morning after over coffee and doughnuts.

"I just don't understand how someone can just disappear into thin air," Anna was saying, exasperatedly, over a slice of pizza. It was 7:30 in the evening and the redhead was at her usual perch on the large blonde's couch, Sven hovering close by, hoping for a hand-out.

Kristoff just nodded to show he was listening, chewing his pizza with his eyes still trained on the episode of Face Off they were watching on the SyFy channel.

"I mean," Anna continued, not waiting for a response. "I know that she's upset and that she needed some time to herself, but it's been five days! I'm really starting to worry, here."

The filmmaker finally took his eyes from the television to look into the concerned eyes of his friend.

"It's gonna be fine, Anna," he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time over the past several days. "What happened between you two was a big deal. You can't blame her for wanting a little space."

The redhead huffed. "I don't blame her," she insisted, rolling her eyes. "I just think five solid days of no contact is a little excessive. Literally nobody has seen or heard from her."

Kristoff just shrugged. "I can't really fault her," he replied casually. "If it had been me, I don't think I'd want to see anybody either. I'd probably go into hiding forever."

"What?!" Anna shrieked.

Her friend cringed, both at his words and at the pain in his ears. "I'm sorry, Anna," he mumbled. "That was a poor joke."

He put his plate down on the coffee table to pull his distraught friend into a tight hug. "Really, though, I'm sure she just wants some time to think about everything," he reassured her. "If it was so distressing for you, imagine how it was for her. She'll reach out when she's ready."

Anna pulled back. "But even just a courtesy reply to any of the texts or voicemails I've left would be nice," she shook her head. "Then, at least, I'd know she's okay."

Looking down at her phone on the coffee table, Anna glanced back up at Kristoff before reaching for it and tapping at the screen with her thumb, chewing her lip nervously, before she made up her mind.

"I'm going to try calling again," she mumbled, swiping the screen to unlock it and dial the now familiar number.

Kristoff reached over and gently laid his hand against her wrist.

"You know," he began slowly. "Sometimes, when people disappear for a while, it means they don't want to be found."

"But-" she began to protest, before her friend quietly cut her off.

"But nothing," he insisted, taking the phone away. "Think about it; Elsa has probably been hiding this for a long time and then the one person she took a chance on getting to know finds out, not only before she was ready, but in one of the worst ways possible." He laid a hand on her shoulder before finishing. "She needs some space to clear her head and process everything."

Anna looked down at her hands and sniffed. "I just want to let her know that I'm here for her."

Kristoff chuckled softly. "You've spent the better part of the past five days trying to reach her," he replied, giving the redhead a small shake. "She knows you care. She just needs some time."

Anna looked up into Kristoff's kind eyes, and she knew he was right. She snuggled into his side and trained her eyes back on the television, though her mind was still deep in thought. She knew she needed to give Elsa space to work through everything in her own time, but she could still feel the fear churning in the pit of her stomach, telling her that something just wasn't right. Their class met again in a few days. She could wait that long and then they would begin to work this whole mess out. She hoped.

* * *

Anna had arrived twenty minutes early for their Performance class, hoping against all hope that Elsa would show up, despite the fact that she had been silent all week.

_Maybe Kristoff was right and she just needed some space,_ Anna thought without really believing it.

She watched and waited as the hall filled up, eyes trained for the familiar head of platinum hair among the crowd. As more time passed and her hopes dwindled, the redhead glanced at the clock on her cell phone; ten minutes to go. Her shoulders slumped and she realized that she just had to accept that Elsa wasn't coming.

_Maybe I'll just go by her apartment after class,_ she thought, still not willing to give up. Suddenly a loud, high laugh interrupted her thoughts, and she glanced around for the source of the noise.

Standing with a knot of other boys was Hans, a wide smile on his face. Anna watched them for a few moments and started when Hans's eyes suddenly turned to meet hers, his smile growing wider, and a disconcerting look in his bright green eyes. Anna stared back for a few moments until something in her mind clicked, and it was as if a light bulb had been ignited.

_Hans,_ Anna realized. _Last week, when he came over to us, Elsa kept watching him with that frightened look in her eyes. _Suddenly, she was on her feet, weaving her way between chairs and students to get to him. _When he came over to us before class,_ her thoughts continued. _She wouldn't even look at him, and she couldn't stop shaking. She looked like all she wanted to do was disappear. _He could see her coming now, and turned toward her with a cocky look on his features. _What did he do?!_

"Anna," Hans greeted her smoothly when she reached him.

"You," she growled without acknowledging his opening. "What did you do?"

He merely gazed down at her with the same arrogant smile on in lips and a knowing glint in his eyes. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about," he replied smoothly.

"Cut the bullshit, Hans!" Anna yelled, ignoring the eyes of those that had turned to watch at the sound of her outburst. "I know you have something to do with Elsa's disappearance! Now what the fuck did you do?!"

Hans merely let loose a bark of laughter. "What do I care what the Ice Queen does?" he rolled his eyes. "If she's disappeared back into her castle, what does that have to do with me?"

Without warning, Anna reared her right hand back and swung it forward, her palm connecting with a reverberating crack against his left cheek. The room was quiet now, every person turned in their direction, but all Anna could see was Hans's smug little face. It made her blood boil.

"You did something, I know you did," she pushed, her voice lowering an octave. "She hasn't been the same the past few weeks and she dropped off the face of the earth last week after you came over just to torture her."

Still rubbing his stinging face, Hans scowled down at her, finally dropping his cool façade.

"I merely told her the truth," he spat. "Nobody fucking cares about her. Her refusal of any kind of human contact has made sure of that. Not to mention that disgusting little habit of hers."

A gasp fell from the redhead's lips and the color drained from her face. "How do you know?" she whispered.

The smirk appeared back on Hans's face and he let out a string of cold laughter. "Please, just because it took you this long to figure it out doesn't the rest of us are so naïve," he rolled his eyes. "No friends, long sleeves in every kind of weather, random disappearances for days at a time; it wasn't exactly subtle." He took a step forward, their toes practically touching. "Why do you think she's so scared of me? It would be a shame if her secret came out."

Anna's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't dare," she shook her head, desperately.

Hans just shrugged. "I don't really have to," he admitted. "The fear is enough to keep her in her place, but it's nice to have the option in my back pocket."

A mixture of disgust and pain contorted across the younger girl's face. "You're a sick, sadistic monster," she choked out, meeting Hans's mocking gaze.

All of the humor dropped from his face as a sneer replaced the smirk on his lips. "She's the monster," he accused. "That manipulative bitch undermines me at every step, taking what isn't hers." His eyes dropped, as he looked up and down the length of Anna's body. It was clear he wasn't just talking about academics.

Anna felt her anger flare up again in Elsa's defense. "She has earned everything she has achieved," she insisted, hands balling up into fists and his implication. "And she isn't a monster, she's my friend."

Hans's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" he challenged, his voice dangerous. "And where is your friend?"

Anna's gaze wavered for just a fraction of a second, but it was enough. Hans's lips curled up in triumph.

"What did she do when you finally figured out her little secret?" he continued to press her. "When was the last time you even spoke to her?"

Unable to hold his eyes anymore, Anna looked away, her expression telling Hans what he suspected. His smile widened as he prepared to unleash his final blow.

"Maybe she finally realized nobody needs her," Hans hissed maliciously. "That nobody wants her." Anna's eyes widened, a fearful thought coming into her mind. Hans leaned forward so that only she could hear his next words. "Maybe," he whispered. "She finally decided to fix the problem."

He stood back upright, the smirk back on his face, as his eyes bore into Anna's, whose mind was reeling at his words. Stumbling backwards a few steps, she ripped her eyes from his, which were, once again, glinting maliciously. Grabbing her bag, she turned and rushed from the room, just as the lights in the hall had begun to dim, signaling the start of class. Crashing through the front doors of the building, she began to run. She ran through the stitch in her chest, feet pounding against the city pavement. She ran against the storm that was beginning to rage out of the western sky. She ran, too scared to think of the possibility of what she was running toward.

* * *

Still gasping for breath, Anna stood outside the door to Elsa's apartment, trying to decide on her next move.

_Should I knock? _she wondered briefly, before remembering that every time she had tried that over the past week, she had only been met with silence.

She stood in contemplation for a few more minutes, before electing to just try the doorknob. It seemed silly. Surely, Elsa had locked her door, if she truly wanted to be left alone.

_If this doesn't work,_ Anna told herself. _Then I'm calling the police. _

Satisfied with her decision, she stepped forward and lightly grasped the brass handle. Closing her eyes and hoping against all hope, she turned her hand. The latch clicked audibly. With a gentle push, the door swung open, revealing the dim, empty apartment.

"It opened?" Anna mumbled, walking inside and shutting the door behind her. "That's a first."

The apartment was silent, save for the sounds coming from the street outside. Looking around, Anna saw that the clean space she remembered was now a cluttered mess. Filthy dishes piled up in the sink, to the point of overflow. Paper plates with remaining bits of cat food were scattered around the floor at the edge of the counter. Looking at the counter tops, she noticed smears and droplets of what she, at first, assumed were food or drink. A closer inspection confirmed that the dark red stains could only be blood.

Closing her eyes to the sight, Anna turned and walked forward into the living area. Though not as visibly messy as the kitchen, the redhead could still tell that it had fallen out of care in the past week. DVDs had been knocked to the ground, presumably by Olaf, and they now fanned out across the hardwood floor. Pages of sheet music once again littered the coffee table, some scribbled on and others blank, while the candles had been burned so low that there were now scorch marks and wax stuck to the surface of the table. Once again, Anna noticed the blood that stained the loose papers and had dripped onto the decorative rug.

She heard a rustle to her left and tore her eyes from the coffee table to see Olaf stretching in the windowsill, poking his head out from the thin curtain. At the sight of Anna, he dropped gracefully to the floor and trotted over to rub against her calf.

She bent down to scratch him behind the ears. "Hey kitkat," she whispered, as he purred loudly. "Is Elsa around?"

The cat merely shoved his head harder into her palm, mewling in response. With one last stroke down the length of his body, Anna stood back up and took a few steps toward the dim hallway on the right.

"Elsa," she called softly. No response. It was eerie, as if she were entering a tomb of the dead, fearful of breaking the screaming silence. She walked further into the hallway, the sting of antiseptics assaulting her senses in familiar fashion. With light steps, Anna bypassed Elsa's door, which was closed, and flipped on the vanity light in the bathroom. A horrified gasp escaped from her lips.

The sink counter was covered in multiple rags, stained crimson to the point that one might assume it was their natural color. Bottles of hydrogen peroxide were lined up against the mirror. Picking them up, Anna found that all but one was empty. Peering into the contents of the shower tub, she found nothing out of the ordinary, until a glinting caught her eyes in the soap dish. Leaning further forward, she reached out and gingerly picked up two razorblades, both sharp as claws and bloodstained.

Feeling her rapid heartbeat somewhere around the base of her throat, the redhead backed slowly out of the bathroom, turning off the light as she went. Back in the hallway, her breathing picked up to match the rhythm in her chest, as her eyes darted between the darkened room in front of her and the door of Elsa's bedroom. She knew the blonde was in there, she just knew it, but in what kind of state?

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself, Anna stepped forward and grasped the doorknob to the bedroom. It was locked. With panic beginning to spread throughout her entire body, she reached out and rapping lightly, three times, on the door.

"Elsa?" she called, nervously.

No answer. She tried again, knocking louder.

"Elsa," she repeated with more force. "Please, I know you're in there, just let me in."

Silence.

Trembling, Anna stood in the deafening stillness as a thousand terrible scenarios entered her mind, each worse than the last. Steeling herself, she grabbed tightly onto the doorknob, turned to the side, and rammed her left shoulder into the wooden barrier. It jumped forward slightly before bouncing back, held in place by the cheap lock. Far from being discouraged, Anna threw herself into the door three more times, feeling the door give a little more with each hit. Planting her feet, she gave one last, forceful lunge. With a resounding crack, the lock finally broke, causing the door to fly open and slam into the wall behind it. Slightly dazed, Anna stumbled into the room, eyes quickly sweeping the area. What she found caused bile to rise up in the back of her throat, and she felt her legs give out beneath her.

Elsa was stretched out on her back across the bed, her head at the top right corner and her feet at the bottom left. Her blue eyes were shut, a serene look upon her face. Her hair was loose and disheveled and her left arm was dangling off of the side, arching toward the floor. But it was what she was surrounded by that caused Anna to drop to her knees in shock. The blankets, her clothes, the floor around the bed; everything around Elsa was covered in blood. Deep wounds were slashed in random patterns up each forearm and the little bit of exposed hip and stomach that could be seen in the gap between her gray t-shirt and black track pants. Thin trickles of blood were still streaming slowly onto the hardwood floor from the blonde's left hand. A single razorblade had fallen into the small pool of liquid beneath her fingertips.

Horrified, but unable to take her eyes off of Elsa's limp form, Anna crawled slowly toward the bed, still not trusting her legs to support her. Carefully avoiding as much blood as possible, she reached the edge of the mattress, pulling herself up by the blankets. Sitting up, the redhead was able to get a better look at Elsa, finding the sight somehow more gruesome. The blonde was paler than Anna had ever seen her, her skin the color of freshly fallen snow. She could see the definition of every one of the sharp lines that littered her arms, and her t-shirt had faint bloodstains from the further damage underneath. There were even random droplets of crimson here and there in her platinum tresses.

"Elsa," Anna whispered desperately. "No, please, no."

Reaching forward with a trembling hand, the redhead gently pressed the tip of her fingers to the older girl's cheek. She was ice cold. Tearing her eyes away from Elsa's face, she let her gaze settle upon her chest and her heart gave a small leap; barely detectable, but most certainly there, was the blessed rise and fall of lungs inhaling and exhaling oxygen. Moving her fingertips to the blonde's slender throat, Anna felt the erratic beat of a faint pulse. She let out a small sob. Elsa was alive; barely, but she was still alive.

"Don't worry, Elsa," Anna whispered tearfully. "I've got you, I'm right here."

Pulling her cell phone from her back pocket, Anna dialed 911. When the operator picked up, she choked out the situation and address before tossing her phone aside and scooting closer to Elsa. No longer caring about the blood, she gathered the older girl in her arms, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. Time passed with all the speed of melting ice, Anna running her fingers through Elsa's thick hair, as she waited for the medics to arrive. In the pressing silence, she watched the tiny fractals from the snowflake pendant on the desk lamp dance across the bloodstained floor.

* * *

**A/N: So that happened, and it was damn difficult. I've honestly never written anything this challenging or emotional. It's both gratifying and draining all at the same time. Once again, I want to stress that if anyone is suffering from depression/self-harm/anxiety/suicidal thoughts, PLEASE seek help! It's a fight that nobody should have to face alone. At the very least, my inbox is always open and I am more than willing to talk with you. You are beautiful and you matter!**

**Thanks, as always, for reading! Reviews are love! =)**


End file.
